Beauty From Pain
by Artemis GoH
Summary: Payson and Austin have known each other since Payson was a kid, and they're super close. Austin is like a big brother to her, and she's his little sister. As she grows up, things get complicated (follows some canon, some AU) Trigger Warning: Eating Disorders I'm really sorry about my terrible summarizing skills, don't want to give spoilers for what's coming up later. R&R pls


**Summary: **Payson and Austin have known each other since Payson was a kid, and they're super close. Austin is like a big brother to her, and she's his little sister. As she grows up, things get complicated (follows some canon, some AU) Trigger Warning: Eating Disorders

**Disclaimer: **me owning this? Haha yeah right. And the title is from Superchick's Beauty from Pain. All the chapter titles are song lyrics/titles too. (this one is from Superchick's Courage)

**Oh and just btw:** All the outfits from this story are either going to be on my polyvore (link on my profile) or my pinterest (also on my profile)

**Beauty from Pain**

**I told another lie today**

Payson smiled to herself. Austin was coming to visit her in Boulder. She had just moved to Boulder a few months ago and it had been a year since she last saw him, a day since they last spoke, and she missed her honorary older brother.

PPoV:

I was standing inside the Boulder Airport, smiling widely. I missed Austin, and he was finally visiting. We had just moved to Boulder, so he was coming to check out the team and talk to Marty, my coach, to make sure everything was good. As soon as I saw him, same messy hair and bright smile, I ran. I launched myself at him and he swung me around. I laughed, feeling ridiculously grateful that gymnastics kept me really light and kept him really strong.

"Hey Pay," he grinned, putting me down.

"Hey," I smiled back.

NoPov:

Payson and Austin made their way to the Keeler's car. Payson was hanging off Austin's arm, looking up at the tall sixteen year old. Her parents both greeted him happily, Kim with a hug and Mark with a handshake. Becca gave him a happy hug, but not as enthusiastically as her sister. Payson was talking a mile a minute about the Rock and Marty, Austin listening to every word. When they got to the house, the Keelers smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Austin. We haven't finished your room yet, so you'll have to stay with Payson," Kim told him.

Austin looked at her in confusion, "my room?"

"Of course, you're practically our third child anyways, or first, if we're looking at age. Besides, you'll be here a lot, I'm sure, so you might as well have a place to call home."

Austin blinked and then smiled, wrapping an arm around Payson. He had a lot of issues with his family, and hadn't felt at home anywhere in a long time. Payson tugged him to her room, dumping and unpacking his suitcase for him. Exitedly, Payson pulled on her purple leo and dragged Austin outside.

"Mom! Can we go to the Rock now?"

Kim laughed and unlocked the car, "This reminds me, Austin, Mark wants you to know that since you're sixteen, he's more than willing to teach you to drive, and in twelve months you can get your license. " Austin grinned excitedly, and thanked her. Soon, they were pulling up to the gym, and Payson was back to pulling Austin by the hand. Austin was already famous, even though he hadn't been able to go to the 2004 Olympics, since he was only fourteen at the time. There were a lot of shocked looks and whispers when they walked in, even though she had dropped his hand. Austin walked over to Marty to talk about Payson, the Rock, and him training there when he would visit, and Payson jogged to Kaylie and Lauren to start the workout regime that Nastia Liukin had taught her a while ago.

"Payson! Was that Austin Tucker?" Lauren asked excitedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Austin's in town for a bit," Payson shrugged.

"What?!" Kaylie screeched.

"What?" Payson asked, confused.

"Austin Tucker, THE Austin Tucker, World Champion, is in town!" Kaylie ranted

"So?"

"God, Pay, don't you understand why this is a big deal?" Payson shrugged to Lauren, who rolled her eyes.

"No, not really," she laughed, going with their plan to act like strangers. The Keelers all knew, and would be acting accordingly. Payson was about to go to her first Junior Nationals, and rumors about her and Austin wouldn't be good.

"Hey, I'm Austin Tucker. Your coach just told me that you three are going to Junior Nationals next week."

"Yeah, we are… Nice to meet you, I'm Payson Keeler," Payson said, pretending to be shy.

"Hi. Who are you two?" He asked, turning to Lauren and Kaylie.

"I'm Lauren Tanner and this is Kaylie Cruz," Lauren said, trying to flirt.

"Well, since you three are apparently the dream team for 2012, I might as well ask, are you girls interested in going to dinner? I've heard there's a nice restaurant here that caters to the diets you girls have to have." He invited, smirking at Payson.

"I don't know… I'm supposed to be taking care of my little sister. She's only nine, so my parents don't let her stay home alone." Payson told him.

"Well, why don't you invite her, too?"

"Alright. I'll ask my parents."

"I can go. I'll just ask Daddy to bring me something other than a tracksuit and leo to wear." Lauren beamed.

"Same," Kaylie agreed, blushing.

Each girl walked to their parents to ask for the clothes they wanted, although Payson was really just asking for her mom to bring the bag with her and Becca's clothes. At six, the four girls went to the locker room and changed. Payson pulled on a white lace sundress with a pink cardigan. Becca was in a simple pink dress with black flats. Lauren was in a taupe-ish lace dress, much more revealing than Payson's, with a thick brown belt. Kaylie was in a flowing salmon dress with a thin belt.

The group all walked to the restaurant near the Rock. It's menu was specifically designed for the gymnasts training nearby, so the girls didn't have to struggle to find something to eat. They were all eating and laughing, until finally Kaylie and Lauren announced that they needed to go. After they left, Austin, Payson, and Becca walked back to the Keeler's house, and off to bed.

**So, super short chapter. Next chapter is going to be set during the Mother Daughter Fashion Show (forgot what it's called), and then it will stay in the actual series timelines. Feel free to request things you want, but I might not have them all, and other characters might be OOC because of how this is going to be playing out. Please review so I know how I'm doing.**

**Love,**

**Arty**


End file.
